


Make Me Wanna Die

by annoying_antisocial



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, Fucked Up, Gore, I Blame Tumblr, Jealous Merlin, Like everyone dies, M/M, Masochism, Possesive Arthur, Sex, So yeah, What Was I Thinking?, and merlin and arthur have no regrets, blood lots of blood, blood sex, bottom!Merlin, did i mention the crazy?, i guess, murderous arthur and merlin, my first attempt at smut, psychopathic sex, psychopaths, slight sub dom, they are relaly fucking crazy, this is so messed up, totally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_antisocial/pseuds/annoying_antisocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were good boys, slightly psychopathic good boys.<br/>Then something snapped, and now everyone will pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We were good boys

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MULTIPLE CHAPTER  
> AND REALLY FUCKED UP  
> IT WILL GET WORSE WITH TIME  
> REALLY WORSE  
> WATCH THE FUCK OUT

It started with Sophia.

Honestly, they were good boys until she burst into their lives. Maybe a little unhinged, in the way Arthur loved to watch knights collapse and how Merlin savored the look of utter terror people had when they found out what he was; but they were good. They obeyed destiny, they didn’t kill anyone that they didn’t have to, they played by the rules.

Prince and servant, knight and sorcerer.

Destiny said she was to seduce Arthur, Merlin would save him; just like always. What destiny didn’t count on was the fact these two boys loved to ruffhouse- well, how they liked to touch and feel the other ones heat under their hands, but that was a secret they kept from each other. Arthur fell through the door first, pulling Merlin by the sleeve of his jacket. They landed on the floor in a pile of limbs and apologies, only to find Sophia’s eyes blood red staring down at them.

She flashed back into the pretty, innocent girl they’d found seconds later, but neither boy missed the color that had resided in the crystal eyes. “Boys!” She cooed in a panicked, high voice but all three of them knew what was going to happen now. Arthur pulled a dagger from his belt, stepping forward with tortured anger oozing off of him like illness. He pressed the cold blade to her throat without even a seconds hesitation, unaware of the tiniest smile playing over his manservants face.

“Magic.” He hissed into her face, his breath hot over her neck. He was intimately close and Merlin had to clench both of his fists to stop from pulling his prince away from the girl. In one fluid moment Arthur pushed the metal into her throat, sliding it through her skin with a twist of his arm and trying to repress the grin that wanted to take over when the blood hit his skin.

Neither of them would admit it then, but the limp body lying in a puddle of sparkling scarlet made both boys giddy.

Arthur turned towards his servant, who was staring at the dead girl, and sighed. Merlin tilted his head to the side and nodded, turning to run out and inform the nearest guard. As soon as the thin figure disappeared through the door Arthur let them smile take over his face. He held the knife in his hand tightly, looking down at it and feeling a giggle rise up at the site of drying blood marring the perfect silver color. He took a deep breath, repressing his less explainable reaction and set about turning his face grim.

Around the corner Merlin was pressing himself against a wall, covering his eyes with one hand and his mouth with the other. Trying to muffle the laughter caught in his throat he bit hard on his fingers, recalling the image of Arthur cutting into the defenseless womans throat then turning to look at him, covered in blood and looking positively delicious. Merlin had to fight back the need to grab Arthur by the shirt collar and smash their mouths together with fierce resolve.

When Merlin finally returned with Leon in tow, Arthur was sure he had the politically correct expression on his face. Merlin motioned-well flailed- the guards into the room, and the men soon set about removing the body. Arthur explained the situation to Leon, fabricating a bit about Sophia attacking them first-which Merlin readily supported- before dragging his servant out by the arm.

Arthur told Merlin to run him a bath- and secretly both boys were sad to be rid of the dry red marks on the princes skin- while he went to explain to his father what exactly had happened.

Uther was furious, shouting out new laws about controlling magic users, sending multiple guards to the stocks, and ordering an immediate execution of Sophia’s father.

When Arthur finally returned to his chambers he looked so wrecked that Merlin wanted to hug him-or slam him into a mattress, either way. He gave a sympathetic smile to Arthur, moving aside to reveal a warm, large bath. Arthur smiled tiredly in response, already moving to strip himself.

* * *

 

The next day Arthur woke to find himself happier than he’d been in ages. He’d had a dream of yesterday’s events, blood spilling over him and a dead, pale face at his feet. The images had warped from there, and all he could pluck from his memories was hot hands against his skin as he slammed a thin body against cold bricks, causing the man to call out in pain. Flashes of clothes being torn away, sharp cheekbones, and bright blue eyes were all that followed afterwards. A pale body beneath his on the floor, dark hair wet with blood and a thin torso streaked with lines of the drying liquid, Sophia’s body crumpled just a few feet away.

Arthur hadn’t had such an erotic image in his head since he was thirteen.

Just then the object of his desires stumbled through the door, clanging dishes and tripping on his own feet. Arthur momentarily questioned his own taste before his eye caught sight of the sharp shoulder blade and biteable collarbone, and he felt himself grow hot. Merlin looked up, flashing a perfectly innocent- and completely filthy- grin at Arthur, who managed an eye roll in response. “Breakfast!” Merlin announced, throwing the drapes open. His eyes caught on the chopping block outside, and Arthur watched him swallow thickly from across the room.

Merlin really wasn’t being fair.

“Execution today.” Merlin sounded far less shaken then most people were at the idea, if Arthur wasn’t mistaken he thought he heard a hint of excitement in the tone. “Will we be watching?” Merlin asked, and the flash of hope in those icy eyes really was unmistakable.

“Of course.” Arthur said with smallest of smirks, and he did catch the smile on the corners of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin hid it well though, the prince had to give him that, and gave a vaguely annoyed and sick look that was so fake Arthur laughed.

“What?” Merlin squeaked, waving his arms.

“Don’t play stupid.”

“According to you I’m not playing.” Merlin returned, tilting his head and actually smiling now. Arthur couldn’t help be smirk back at him, not giving Merlin the satisfaction of entire smile just yet. “It’s in an hour, so you need to eat and get dressed.” His servant said, slipping into the most professional version of himself Merlin can manage.

* * *

 

An hour later Arthur was beside his father, fingers twitching behind his back as his eyes kept drifting from the man bent over the block to Merlin just behind him. Arthur thought-he was almost sure- Merlin was just as excited about this execution as he was, but before Arthur pressed anything he had to check. Just in case.

The youngest Pendragon caught sight of Morgana lingering in a window, watching but looking as if she wanted to die instead. Poor soul, so considerate of others, so loving of the people and life. It must be frustrating.

Arthur himself did love Camelot, in a way, but people died. He knew that, and maybe he kind of sorta enjoyed it. A little.

Uther was speaking, so Arthur trained his eyes ahead and tried to look stoic and sad. Better to win the people over that way. Uther announced the mans treasons, and his hand cut through the air with a woosh that made Arthur’s heart jump with anticipation. He couldn’t even care to look anywhere except the blade as it sank through the old mans neck, sending blood bubbling down the stone that he rolled off of. His head tumbled to the ground with a delightful thud, and the sounds of a few townsfolk throwing up echoed in the silence.

To his right he could see his father tense, looking slightly ill and farther away he saw Morgana turned away and vomiting. Then he turned just slightly to look behind him to see Merlin and-

The servant looked just like him. Trying hard to repress a smile or giggle, managing his face into a look of pity and slight anger. The people below would be fooled, but Arthur could see the lights dancing in Merlin’s eyes.

It was settled then.

* * *

 

As soon as Arthur and Merlin were back inside Arthur’s chambers, the manservant knew something was hanging in the air. Had Arthur noticed that he almost smiled at the terror on the old mans face. How he wanted to throw his hands up when the light in the man’s eyes went from agony to nothing. It was truly a beautiful thing, the way the blood painted itself over old stains.

Arthur spun around to look at Merlin, and the sorcerer was startled to find a grin covering the blonde’s face. He blinked a few times, trying to find a reason for Arthur’s strange happiness when the answer decided to fall out of the mans mouth.

“You liked it.” He said, and his tone conveyed something along the lines of glee and smugness. “I thought you would, but I had to make sure.”

“Liked...what?” Merlin asked stupidly, a bit confused by what the prince was on about.

“The execution of course!”

“N-no..what! I would n-never like something like that!” Merlin spluttered, flailing a little. He stilled, though, when he saw the look on Arthur’s face.

“I did, too.” He said it like a confession, the words tumbling from his mouth. The prince looked as if he were sharing the deepest secret he held, the one closest to his heart. Merlin supposed he was.

“You...what?” Merlin blinked, again, eyeing Arthur with uncontrollable puzzlement. The prince of Camelot? The man completely devoted to his people, to his kingdom had liked an execution? Merlin supposed he meant he enjoyed knowing an enemy of Camelot was gone now. Which really wasn’t why Merlin had enjoyed it. “Right. Camelot’s safety and all, knowing that man is gone would be good for you.”

“What?” Arthur stared at Merlin like he were the most confusing and stupid puzzle in the entire universe. “Camelot’s safety?” Merlin nodded slowly, staring at Arthur for a moment, trying to read him. Arthur was doing just the same to him, and for a moment Merlin’s mind tripped over itself.

Arthur’s gaze like that on him, as if he were tearing him apart made something hot build up inside of him. He swallowed hard, trying to banish the images of Arthur throwing him against the door, making his back bruise from the handle digging into it. Arthur, dragging his finger nails down his body while he invaded Merlin’s body, took over his entire being and controlled him.

“Y-yes…” Merlin managed, though he even sounded breathless in his own ears. Arthur’s mouth twitched, turning into a smug sneer as he tore his eyes up and down Merlin’s body. Dammit all, he knew what he was doing. “That’s why...why you would uhm...Enjoy an execution, right…” Merlin mumbled, his words beginning to fail him as Arthur stalked closer. Merlin began to move backwards on instinct, and found he was far closer to the wall then he’d ever realized.

“No…” Arthur practically growled, bracing both arms on either side of Merlin’s head. His eyes were dark, blue barely a ring around the pupil as he leaned close to Merlin, who was breathing shallow and quick. “I liked the way the blade slid through his skin.” He darted forward, licking a strip across Merlin’s neck, right where the blade would’ve severed the head.

Merlin groaned, and Arthur leaned closer.

“The way the blood poured out, the way his body collapsed onto the ground.” He was pressing Merlin against the wall now, both their bodies against each other and their matching hards lengths against each other. “I wanted to push into the puddle, run blood stained fingers through your hair. Trace those cheekbones.” He nipped one of the mentioned cheek bones, and Merlin could feel the smirk. “With it.”

Merlin gulped, the image Arthur was creating making his already aching length feel like it was going to kill him. Arthur ground against him, making both of them groan.

“The thing I liked most though,” Arthur’s words were hot against his neck as he pulled his canine teeth down Merlin’s throat, leaving burning red marks on the pale skin. Merlin whimpered. “Was the way your face changed when it happened. Something lighting up in your eyes. It was so….Perfect.” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s mouth before grabbing him by the hair and smashing their mouths together with painful force.

Merlin let Arthur invade his mouth almost immediately, to helpless to do much more then try and reciprocate as Arthur pressed him harder against the bricks. After what seemed like hours without air Arthur pulled away, biting a line over Merlin’s jaw until he found the space right below Merlin’s ear that made the servant’s knees all but give out.

“Clothes.” Arthur growled, pulling away to look at Merlin, who let his eyes flutter open slowly. “Off.” Merlin nodded dumbly, moving to pull on Arthur’s shirt but the prince grabbed both his wrists and slammed them above his head. “No, not like that.” Merlin blinked in response, tilting his head to the side but his voice was still failing him. Arthur leaned up enough to whisper in Merlin’s ear, his voice deadly and commanding. “Use your magic.”

Merlin didn’t have time to freak out, or ask how the fuck Arthur knew because he was aching all over and his senses were buzzing. Arthur’s body right there, his scent, his voice, his hands all of it there. Merlin nodded, letting his eyes flare up in gold. He had no time or patience for a fancy show, and simply let the magic burn and tear the garments away. Merlin distantly hear Arthur swear as the clothes shredded off of their bodies, falling in heaps at their feet.

Merlin could feel Arthur against him, all skin and heat and sweat and he thought he might pass out. Arthur grabbed him around the waist, pulling him off the wall and turning them around all while kissing every inch of Merlin’s body. All Merlin could do was repeat Arthur, god what-Oh! over and over as the man in question pushed him backwards until his legs hit the table. Merlin gasped at the cold contact, the moaned as Arthur rolled his hips again.

“I advise you magic up some oil, or this is going to hurt.” Arthur growled into Merlin neck, and all he could was oblige, letting the magic curl under his skin and dictate itself as it would. Vacantly Merlin noted that Arthur’s fingers were now covered in clear liquid, but everything was a blur of golden light around them.

Arthur seemed to notice to, since he pulled his swollen mouth away from Merlin long enough to look around his chambers. The room was filled with golden magic, twisting and turning at odd angles that almost looked painful to what seemed to be a galaxy around them. Arthur turned back to smirk at Merlin, and if it were possible his eyes were darker.

“Dammit Merlin.” Arthur groaned, turning the servant around in one swift movement, slamming his torso against the table top. He let his hand slide up into the dark hair as Merlin braced himself against the wood. Arthur wasted no time preparing Merlin, moving quickly and near painfully- and how did he know Merlin liked that, Gods!. “I’m not your first.” Arthur growled into Merlin ear, pulling his fingers out slowly, teasingly and making Merlin whine. “But I will damn well be your last.” It sounded more like a threat than a promise, but it caused Merlin’s length to throb where it hang, unattended.

Merlin simply moaned in response as he felt the blunt, lathered head of Arthur’s cock pushing against his entrance. He flexed his arms reflexively, expecting Arthur to go as fast and violently as he had with everything else.

Of course Arthur would surprise him.

The prince pushed in slowly, letting Merlin adjust to every inch of him. The servant groaned, the light around them twisting and lighting. When arthur was fully inside of him Merlin took a deep breath, finally finding his voice after all this time. “Move, prat. “He hissed, and he heard a soft chuckled behind him before Arthur began to move inside of him.

“Next time.” Arthur said, his voice much less controlled than before. “I’ll have your hands bound by my belt.” Merlin met him for the next few thrusts, the image reeking havoc on him. “Your wrists will bleed, just a little and I know you’ll love it. I’ll lick it away, letting the taste of it take over my tongue. You’ll lie there, naked, while I fuck your mouth. Then that’s all you get, because as soon as I pull out of your mouth.” Arthur pushed in hard, causing the table to screeching and buckle forward. “I’m going to push into your ass, and fuck you hard, make you ache all over. I’ll bruise your hips.” The table screeched under the movements. “Leave nasty marks down your chest.” Merlin was vaguely afraid that the table may break, but his erection was taking up more of his mind. That and the fact Arthur was able to hit that spot on every thrust. “Every part of you will have a reminder, to let everyone know that You.” Merlin actually lost his breath this time, the table squeaking. “Are.” Merlin’s arms ached, his length begged for attention, and arthur pounded into him.

 _“Mine_.” They came almost at the same time, Arthur deep inside of him and Merlin completely untouched. The lights sparkled and burst around them, then they faded to leave the room in afternoon light that seemed oddly dim in comparison. There was silence hanging in the air with the scent of sex and magic, their ragged breathing the only thing breaking it.

Arthur pulled out gently, and Merlin mumbled something in response, but both of them were so exhausted that no one could speak. It was a silent agreement that magic would take care of the mess while they slowly helped one another, naked and shaking, into bed. Merlin’s backsided ached, along with his arms and there was a nasty, straight line across his stomach where her was against the table. Arthur’s legs were on fire, but both men felt completely content.

**Destiny, on the other hand, was extremely upset.**


	2. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy runs hot between the boys, but it helps them invent a new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking guiltless mother fuckers, this is ridiculous   
> Freya and vivian are ooc and have totally different situations then they did in canon because this /really/ isn't canon

Arthur and Merlin went like that for nearly a week, almost three times a day. Fast, painful, psychotic and absolutely perfect. Tied down, held down, or bent over something Merlin was happy to let Arthur take his anger out on Merlin’s body after a bad day with the knights. Merlin had finished his chores, and sucked Arthur off before deciding it was time to get back before Gaius began worrying.

Merlin was sneaking back to Gaius’ chambers, or he was trying to. He was stopped in the middle of the hallway by a teary eyed, tiny girl with long dark hair and wide scared eyes. Merlin stared at her, confused by how she’d gotten into the castle when the guards were on high alert. Lady vivian was to be arriving soon, and if anything happened to her Camelot would certainly be at war.

“You have to help me.” She begged in a hushed voice, looking around frantically. Merlin felt his heart do a skip involuntarily, he was still human after all. She was shaking from head to toe, crying and bleeding from her arms. “Please.” She begged, and Merlin gave in. Taking her hand her ran down the hallway, towing her along and up the stairs before they tumbled into the quiet room. Gaius jumped, flailing his arms and turning towards Merlin. He glared at the boy before registering the girl he was holding onto.

“Who’s this?” Gaius asked, already beside them and assessing her wound. Merlin’s brow furrowed as he realized that he didn’t actually know, and turned to the girl-who was calmer now- for a bit of help.

“F-F-Freya!” She squeaked, brown eyes wide and tearful. “P-please, I d-don’t want to bother you b-but…” She shifted anxiously, taking a deep breath. “I n-need help.”

“We’ll help you.” Merlin assured her, pulling her shaking hands into his and giving her his best deceptive grin. Maybe they’d run into some danger, which would be fun. Freya was barely smiling back at him when Arthur slammed Gaius’ door open, glaring furiously at the three occupants. Freya lunged into Merlin’s arms in her terror, hiding her face in his shoulder. The second Arthur saw their position his face grew so red it could have matched his cloak. Freya peeked out from her hair to eye the prince, practically climbing onto Merlin’s chest.

And Merlin, being the self destructive masochist he is, decided to grin at his lover and wrap his arms tightly around the girls shaking shoulders.

Arthur’s head looked like it might explode, but his voice was low and calm when he spoke. “ _Mer_ lin,” The prince hissed, crossing his arms. “I’ve been trying to find you for a while now, it seems Lady Vivian is arriving tomorrow. Early.” Something evil sparked in the princes eyes, and he let a confident smirk cover his lips. “I need my best tunic washed.”

“...Why?” Merlin dared to ask.

“I plan to,” Arthur paused for effect, the evil look spreading over his entire face. “Woo the darling Lady Vivian.” Both Gaius and Merlin made choked noises, but for two entirely different reasons.

“Sire, if I may.” Gaius said, and of course he can, because he would even if Arthur said no. “The Lady Vivian’s father is known to be...protective, to say the least. I don’t think-”

“I want her Gaius.” Arthur cut in, staring right into Merlin’s face. “I need her.” Something in Merlin’s chest twisted, he knew what Arthur was trying to do; was doing. He decided to start rubbing ‘soothing’ circles down Freya’s back. The girl hummed in his arms,snuggling her face into the crook of his neck well he held Arthur’s gaze.

Gaius looked between them in utter confusion.

“Stay here?” Freya squeaked, probably thinking only Merlin could hear her. Unfortunately Arthur had the ears of a bat, and Merlin could see the evidence he’d heard the request all over his face. For a moment Merlin thought about stopping, not pushing Arthur any further but then a smile drug it’s way over his face and he found himself nodding and whispering into her hair.

“Of course.” Flattening his hand on the back of her head and the other arm wound around her waist as he hugged her, still looking at Arthur. Arthur who was steaming where he stood, looking ready to kill.

“I’ll have Guinevere wash my things.” He hissed, turning and stomping out of the room. Merlin was rather proud of himself. As soon as Arthur was a good distance away Merlin let go of Freya, who was looking at him oddly.

“Thank you.” She whispered, still standing rather close and looking up at him from under her lashes rather oddly, biting her lip just a little. Merlin furrowed his brow but nodded anyways, jerking his head towards the set of stairs in the back.

“You can sleep in my room.” He said slowly, still trying to figure out why she was staring at him so intently, when before she’d barely meet his eyes. “I’m Merlin, by the way...If you didn’t catch that.” Freya giggled ridiculously and covered her mouth. Merlin turned to Gaius who was chuckling at them from the corner, the useless old man. Merlin walked forward and pushed the door open, letting Freya pass by. She stopped to let her fingers trail over his hand on the door, and pushed to her toes to kiss his cheek.

Merlin flushed, but still stared in confusion at the girl. Sighing through his nose he walked out of the room, groaning deeply.

“What was that about?” Gaius asked, raising the eyebrow at Merlin. The boy shrugged in response, sighing.

“Arthur doesn’t like sharing his toys.” Gaius hummed noncommittally, turning back to his poiton mixing. “Well I’m going to go make sure he isn’t taking his anger out on Gwen.” Merlin shuddered at the image of Arthur looming of Gwen, kissing down her neck and pulling her close. It made something horrible and green rise up inside of him, supplying thought of her pretty face crack and bleeding on the floor.

The thoughts were a little tempting.

Gaius, unaware that Merlin was picturing the best way to throw Gwen into a brick wall and break her bones to pieces, nodded and waved a hand.

Merlin rushed down the stairs, following a group of servants outside. There he saw an elegant horse trot up, a thin, beautiful blonde woman sitting on its back. Lady Vivian had arrived early, apparently. Uther and Arthur would stood side by side in the lamp light, smiling readily for the young woman.

Arthur stepped forward, taking her hand and smiling charmingly at her. She returned with an unimpressed twitch of her lips, but then her blue eyes danced over his crown and the smile turned into a beam. There was a rumor that Olaf’s kingdom was low on money, and that Vivian was on the market for marrying now. Arthur glanced around the group of his servants and knights gathering, catching Merlin’s eye as he leaned down and planted a kiss onto Vivian’s cheek. The girl faked a coy look, fanning herself with her hand as she let Arthur lead her up the stairs.

Merlin was already planning the untimely demise of Lady Vivian.

Merlin followed Arthur and Vivian upstairs and watched from a polite distance as they said their goodbyes. With plenty of giggling from both sides, and sickening amounts of flirting. Arthur gave her a smile, letting his eyes obviously climb up and down her body before nodding once and turning to leave as she shut the door.

“Enjoying yourself?” Merlin practically growled as a very smug Arthur walked past him.

“Yes, actually.” Arthur said, giving Merlin one of his ‘I’m the biggest jack ass and you love me’ grin. “Thought you were that little brunette?”

“She went to bed.”

“You didn’t go with her?”

“We agreed on tomorrow, when she’s less sure someone’s following her.” Merlin snapped, walking fast to pass Arthur, who was laughing at him. Merling huffed, crossing his arms as he stomped towards Arthur’s chambers.

“Where are you going?” The prince asked, catching up to his lover with a confused look.

“To wash your tunics.”

“Guinevere is already-”

“Then I’ll wash your trousers!”

“You’re thinking,” Arthur accused, raising his eyebrows. “You only wash things when you're plotting. What are you plotting?”

“Nothing I would just like to make sure you’re trousers are properly cleaned.” Merlin grumbled, throwing the chamber doors open.

“Yes.” Arthur drawled, sighing. “Because you always do that.” Merlin chose not to comment, instead walking straight to the wardrobe and throwing the door open. Arthur smirked behind him, enjoying the jealousy bubbling off of the sorcerer.

Merlin washed all of Arthurs clothing, some of it twice, and the prince was dozing at his desk when Merlin finally decided his cleaning was done for the day. Merlin stomped around the desk, knocking everything off it’s surface with a wave of magic as he placed himself in front of Arthur. The blonde looked up at him, eyes wide open now when Merlin bent down, putting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur looked into the cool blue eyes above him for a long moment, a bit confused. Merlin never in tiated things. Arthur’s hands reflexively went to Merlin’s hips , pulling him a little closer.

Merlin dipped down, sealing their lips together quickly before climb onto Arthur’s lap. They smiled at each other a moment, idle hands running over what they knew was their property. Artur kissed under Merlin’s jaw, savoring the taste there before moving down his neck and being disrupted by that ridiculous scarf. He groaned, glaring at the object then lifting his eyes to Merlin’s face.

The scarf untied itself and fell to their laps. Followed quickly by everything else they were wearing.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Merlin said, pulling his boot on. Arthur huffed behind him, grabbing the younger man around the waist and pulling him back onto the bed. Merlin fell over side ways with a groan, shifting to accommodate the angles of Arthur’s body.

“What” Arthur kissed the back of Merlin’s neck, right below his hairline. “Exactly,” He nuzzled the side of his lovers neck, making him giggle and kick. “Was it that was changing?” Arthur pushed up onto his elbow to properly see Merlin, and was greeted by one of his best cheeky grins.

“You’ll see, my lord, you’ll see.” Merlin responded before flipping them over and pinning Arthur’s hands above his head.

Arthur was woken up by Gwen’s hands on his shoulder, shaking him into consciousness. He blinked a few times, waiting for her face to come into focus. When it did the first thing he noted was the horribly pained expression, then the tears, and finally the fact her mouth was moving.

“Arthur! Arthur, get up my lord!” She hissed, shaking him again, he waved a hand trying to convey that he was, in fact, awake. “It’s Lady Vivian.” Was all the maidservant said before rushing towards the door, waving frantically for him to follow. Arthur pulled on his red tunic and followed her down the twisting hallways to Lady Vivian’s chambers.

Servants were all peeking around a circle of guards, trying to see inside, but the men were standing around the door in an iron barricade. As Arthur made his way through the chaos he heard a few whispers of ‘killed’ and ‘so much blood’ before he turned into the room.

Inside the first thing he saw was Leon, standing with a few other knights and Merlin. The second was the bed, covered entirely in red. That wasn’t right, the Lady’s sheets had been green.

Arthur shoved past the knights to find himself staring face to face with the empty eyes of Lady Vivian, wide and scared. Her mouth was hung open, and it appeared she was crying blood. Her hands were bound to the headboard, fastened there securely by two leather straps. She had a total of eight stab sounds, curving from the top of her chest around to just past her belly button in the shape of a half moon or a-

C.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who tilted his head just barely and gave him a secret smile. Arthur couldn’t help but return it, understanding suddenly that this wasn’t the work of an intruder. It had been Merlin, of course. He’d been terribly jealous yesterday, Arthur should’ve known, not even two round of amazing sex would’ve put his mind to rest.

Suddenly the could feeling of being outdone rolled it’s way over the prince. He too had been jealous, frighteningly so of that Freya girl. Well two could play at this game.

“Fetch Gaius.” He ordered one guard, and turned towards the others. “Lock the area down, question all of the servants.” Arthur said, shoving past everyone and towards his chambers. He needed a change.

The bell went off again, causing Merlin to jump in his place on the floor, polishing boots. Arthur stood immediately, beckoning Merlin to follow. They walked towards Gaius’ chambers, and Merlin’s curiosity was eating him up when they made their final turn, finding a group of people surrounding the door. Merlin and Arthur shoved through, only to find a horribly ill looking Gaius and terrorized looking Leon inside.

Dark brown hair was fanned out wide around a vacant, pale face. Large brown eyes staring at the ceiling above, arms straight out on either side of her. The wound in her chest appeared to have come from a mace, large and gaping at them. A hole surrounded by chipped and broken ribs and glistening blood where her heart used to be.

Merlin stared for a moment before finally turning back to find Arthur looking at him with a bored expression. The manservants lips twitched up just enough for his lover to catch, and the man returned the gesture with the smallest of winks before turning back and issuing the same orders he had that morning.

In the throne room Uther was distraught, pacing and swearing as Gaius explained the similarities and differences of the victims. Everyone around them was holding their breath for answer, even Arthur and Merlin were putting up a good show of being in horrible turmoil.

“What does it mean Gaius?” Uther finally blew up, turning to look his oldest friend in the face with desperation.

“It appears we have a repeating killer inside the Castle sire.”

**No one noticed the amused little smiles Arthur and Merlin gave each other, and no one knew about the challenge both of them were throwing each other.**


	3. Your turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game truly is on, my darling psychopaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously just throwing characters in here from random season, by no definition is this canon.  
> HELLO: More important, and eventually more loved, characters will be dying guys. No one but Merlin and Arthur are safe.

Arthur was bored.

“Merlin!” He shouted as he stomped down the halls, causing more than one frightened servant to scramble and flail. He finally found Merlin chatting with a serving girl-Sefa, if he remembered correctly-and they were smiling. Arthur watched from afar, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, as she grabbed Merlin’s arm and giggled while he grinned at her.

His face was red when he stalked forward, a grin of all teeth and ‘I can kill you, go the fuck away’ plastered over his face. Sefa actually squeaked, her face turning red as she inched closer to Merlin. Why does that idiot attract the adorably shy girls?

“Merlin.” Arthur said, dismissing the little mouses entire existence. “I require your assistance.” Arthur said, looking down on Merlin even though the other man was taller. Merlin just cocked his head and continued grinning, completely aware of the flaming jealousy inside Arthur. The stupid, lanky idiot even reached down and gave the servant girl’s hand a squeeze.

“With what, sire?” And how did he make a royal title sound like the lowest, most dirty thing to call someone? Sefa was beaming at Merlin, the hand not wrapped in his gripping his upper arm as she practically swallowed him with her breasts pressed against him.

“Polishing my armor, mucking out the stables, and it’d be wonderful if you could run me a bath.” Arthur replied, back getting even straighter as Sefa giggled right against Merlin’s cheek and by god the fact he hasn’t run her through yet is surprising.

The thought made him perk up, after all the game was still on.

He imagined taking a dagger and slitting that pretty little throat. Watching terror, betrayal, and disbelieve fill her little face. Her lips opening with one last gasp, causing the gushing blood to bubble and gurgle. Maybe someone would land on him. He imagined pulling out a rag and wiping it all off her neck to rub on Merlin’s face when he slammed him against a wall. He’d pull her hands above her head, sitting her up against a wall as he ran a sword through the two wrists and press them into the wall. Her head would fall to the side, maybe forward. No one would find her until morning, after all the blood poured onto the ground.

Her grinned, the light in his dark blue eyes sparkling as he blatantly drug his eyes up and down the thin girls frame. His personal favorite move, it always made them go pink. Merlin bristled as she pulled away from him the slightest, pushing her shoulders back and her breasts forward as she smiled sweetly at Arthur.

“I’ll go Merlin.” She whispered into the man servant's ear, then turned and gave that coy little smile to Arthur. “Goodbye sire.” Her sire sounded like innuendo, something dirty and sexual leaking from her lips in one word. She left then, swaying her tiny hips from side to side but neither boy was looking at her.  They were sewn together with matching fiery gazes, bringing their bodies closer without entirely meaning it.

Merlin tilted his head just a bit, lifting his eyebrows and giving that ‘What are you planning?’ smile to Arthur. In response the king stepped closer, causing Merlin to move back and hit the stones behind him. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s neck, bringing their faces together quickly as he pushed Merlin bodily into the wall.

Merlin gasped against his lips, and Arthur took the control he always did. Pushing his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, tracing his teeth before dragging it over the roof of his servants mouth. Merlin made a pitiful, needy noise in the back of his throat and the jealousy inside of Arthur seemed to uncoil and flare.

The prince pulled away and pressed his hand against his lovers throat, not hard enough to cause serious damage but enough to make the crystal blue eyes go wide. He smirked, pushing up so Merlin was on the tip of his toes but Arthur could feel Merlin’s length harding completely against his thigh. “You like this.” Arthur growled, watching Merlin’s eyes dart around; looking for someone to see them.

Arthur moved his hand to grab Merlin around his jaw, turning his face to look right at him. “You love it.” He whispered, pressing his lips against Merlin’s with so much force it hurt. “Only I know that. Only I know how much you love the pain. Your pain, my pain.” Arthur let his hand drop, sliding down his frozen lovers arm to take his wrist and press it up above his head. “Their pain.” He whispered against the mans neck, receiving a violent shiver and a barely suppressed moan in response.

“I’m the only one who can make you this hard.” He let his free hand drag down Merlin’s torso, squeezing the thick length within his trousers. “Because I know what you like.” He moved his hand to grind their groins together, biting into Merlin’s neck and surprising a low moan from the man.

“She doesn’t.” He could feel laughter starting in Merlin’s chest and decided that just wasn’t alright, and practically threw him onto the stones under their feet. Before Merlin could react he was ontop of him, pinning him entirely and grinning from ear to ear. “You’re mine.” Arthur said, like he always did before tugging Merlin’s trousers down.

****  
  


“Hey Gaius.” Merlin said, snatching up an apple from the table and biting into it. Gaius looked up from his potion mixing to smile, but it looked forced. “What’s troubling you?” Merlin asked, lacing his voice with deep concern. Lowering certain consonants, putting pressure and important vowels and leaning forward. Brow drawn and a frown forcing his mouth downwards, conveying the worry he wanted to perfectly. Gaius sighed, taking his glasses off and turned towards the boy. Merlin nearly broke the facade with a smile, he loved when he could fool people so perfectly.

“This killer,” Gaius responded, looking to the ceiling then back to Merlin to give a pained smile. Merlin was already growing bored so he nodded, training his face to convey interest. “They left no clues. Nothing, and sorcery wasn’t used. They killed for blood, the power, the…” He gulped, like the next word was sour, tasting as disgusting as he potions. “fun of it.”

Merlin made himself look troubled, aghast and disgusted. Pulling away from Gaius, sitting up straight, opening his mouth and widening his eyes. Gaius must have fallen for it, like always, because he nodded gravely.

“The victims had no enemies within Camelot, though Freya’s history was hard to follow. They had never met each other, their only connection was you, Arthur, and I.” Gaius gave one of those forced smiles again, “Arthur would never do such a thing.” Merlin wanted to laugh, he really did. “I would never, and of course you wouldn’t.” It took a great deal of self control to make his face go to one of vague amusement and sadness then of utter offense. He most certainly would, he did!

“It truly is just someone doing this for sport.” Merlin detected something in the physician's voice so he leaned forward and tilted his head.

“You have theory?” Merlin asked, eyebrows drawn in all to real confusion as he frowned. Gaius sighed, leaning forward also to share his secret. He looked both ways, which was ridiculous since they were within their own home.

“I think...perhaps it was,” Gaius swallowed hard, and Merlin nodded to keep him talking. “Agravaine…”

“Arthur’s Uncle?” Agravaine had recently arrived to Camelot, much to Uther’s disgust, and made himself very relevant in the prince’s life. Merlin had a great distaste for him. “Well Uther wouldn’t hesitate to agree.” Merlin added, making Gaius smile just faintly. Merlin felt outrage boiling inside of him. Agravaine! The incompetent, weaseling idiot! Gaius thought the deaths that he and Arthur caused were done by the oily haired fool!

His face told the old physician that he was distressed, and annoyed though. Gaius opened his mouth to speak when the bells rang out, signaling a crime. Both men locked eyes before shuffling out the door, Merlin running and Gaius doing his best.

They rounded the corner where the most noise was coming from and found weeping servants, tearful guards and an outraged prince. Merlin noticed, though, as they approached that the outrage was a very well put on facade.

“Merlin.” Arthur said, beckoning the two over as the crowd parted. One young woman was in the arms of another servant, crying and shaking violently. Merlin almost smiled, what had his prince done now?

The blonde moved to let Merlin past the guards, the servant spotted Leon looking ill and Agravaine’s face was pulled into a troubled frown. He looked away from them and found the servant girl from earlier that day sitting on the floor. Well not sitting, she was kneeling with her head bowed forward and her wrists pinned to the wooden wall, one of the few in the castle, behind her by a sword.There was blood pooled between her legs, dripping down into a small puddle or drying into the fabric. She would’ve been killed only hours ago, right after the incident in the hall.

Merlin looked up from the body, feeling the mixture of arousal and giddiness ball up inside of him. He found Arthur just beside him, mouth in a pout as he stared at the body with his arms cross. Arthur’s eyes slid to the side, catching Merlin’s gaze and letting a tiny little smile come over his face before he spun around and began ordering people to sort it out.

That night Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, and Agravaine gathered in the throne room. Gaius explained he’d put together a few pieces of evidence, and working off of a theory he believes to have discovered the killer.

“I may be incorrect, you understand.” Uther grunted, and Arthur leaned forward. The slightest worry for self preservation pushing at his ribs, but Merlin looked completely please if not a bit annoyed. “I believe the killer may be...Agravaine.” The man in question blanched, waving his hands and pleading his innocence. Arthur fell back against his chair, blinking hard a few times.

The first emotion that decided to take over was surprise, quickly followed by complete annoyance. Agravaine? He couldn’t stomach killing a bird, let alone three people! Not to mention the art, concentration, and effort Arthur had put into his two killings. Merlin’s display of Vivian had been glorious, it’d made Arthur proud to see the blood and the way she was bound so effortlessly to the board above her. Her gown flowing over her legs that sprawled just to the side, her head tilted up to look at all of them. It’d been magnificent.

Agravaine could never have managed it!

Uther, and the others-Merlin discluded, took the look on his face for utter shock. “Agravaine?” Arthur finally managed, trying to repress the urge to shout ‘No, I did it!’ and look at the man in question. The slimy idiot was still begging for reconsideration, on his knees but getting ignored by everyone. He even dared approach Merlin, who hated him with his entire being, before crawling to Arthur.

Uther looked to his son for an opinion and Arthur looked to Merlin.Merlin did a little roll with his head, letting it drop to one side and contorted his mouth into the little grin that made Arthur’s heart speed up. Merlin had a game to play, so Arthur would let him play it.

“Gaius is rarely led astray, though this killer seems to be extraordinarily crafty.” He sent a private look Merlin’s way, and received a grin barely covered by a cough for his efforts. “The killings started just after his arrival...The facts seem to fit.” Arthur sighed, trying to train his face like Merlin could into the emotion he wanted. “Let’s put him in prison for the night, and see?” Arthur made it a question, but he knew his father would agree.

The guards led a flailing, sobbing Agravaine out of the door. Arthur nodded to his father, and excused himself with Merlin in tow. As soon as they were safely in his chambers Arthur turned to smile at Merlin, who promptly fell into adorable giggles.

An image of Merlin grinning like that, laughing and covered in blood popped into Arthur’s head. He pushed his smiling manservant against the wall, running his hands up and down his sides as he kissed him thoroughly.

“It’s your turn.” He whispered into Merlin’s ear before pulling him to the bed, throwing him to the mattress, both of them still smiling.

“You did two in a row.” Merlin complained as Arthur climbed ontop of him, kissing down his neck and pulling his tunic off. “This one’s going to have to be good.” He noted it more to himself then to Arthur. The prince, who was busy pulling his own clothes off, decided Merlin should stop talking.

Merlin sighed when he saw some of the more competent guards sitting around the table from the landing. He threw a potion bottle down onto the concrete, hearing it crack and outraged cries coming from below before three bodies hit the floor.

The sorcerer continued down the stairs quickly, touching the small dagger in the waistband of his trousers and feeling himself smile. No reason to hide what he was now, the only witness was his next turn anyways.

Agravaine pulled his head out of his hands to look at Merlin with curiosity. “You.” He mumbled, standing up. Merlin pulled the keys he’d picked up from on of the guards out from behind his back at the man looked hopeful. “But you hate me.”

“Yup.” He clicked the metal into place, twisting and unlocking the door and pulling it open. Agravaine walked out and faced the young man, still confused.

“You’re doing this for Arthur.” Merlin paused for a moment, noting it wasn’t a question but smiling at the fact he was correct, just for the wrong reasons. Merlin nodded, pulling the blade from his waistband and savoring the flash of utter terror in the slimy serpents face.

“Yeah, I am.” He whispered, approaching Agravaine, who was tripping over himself. He was stuttering, hands flying over the stones and watching Merlin. The entire situation made the sorcerer smile, then laugh with the joy of it.

“It’s you!” Agravaine yelped, trying to find a weapon with flailing arms. “You’re the k-killer!”

“Nope.” Agravaine froze, tear his eyes away from the dead guards he could see. “Not just me anyways. Arthur plays to.” The disbelief made Merlin laugh harder, letting his eyes flow with gold and take the blade. The metal sparkled in the gold, twisting joy and excitement filling Merlin.

“You’re lying!”

“Why would I?” Merlin looked away from his blade, tilting his head to far to the side and widening his crazed eyes. “I’m going to kill you, what’s the point?”  If he could the greasy idiot paled further and stilled, looking resigned before he realized what the blade was doing.

“You have magic!”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded, twisting his fingers dramatically in the air and making the dagger loom closer to the man. “And I’m using it to kill you.” Then the blade dove forward, cutting deeply into Agravaine’s eye. Merlin felt pure, unadulterated, childish happiness fill himself at the blood and pain all over the man’s dying face. He twisted his wrist and the blade popped out, diving and sinking into the other eye.

“Your turn.” Merlin said to no one as he finished painting his message on the wall, still grinning as he snuck up and out of the dungeon.

Arthur woke to pounding on his doors, and the alarm bell ringing in his ears. He cursed groggily, pulling on his boots and tunic before throwing his door open, finding a startled Leon. “It’s happened again!” the knight panted, then took off running. Arthur followed after him, finding himself lead to the dungeon where a troubled Gaius stood beside an admittedly smug Merlin.

The king was there as well, screaming at a guard before spinning towards Gaius and his son. “What the hell is this about Gaius? Not just Agravaine but three guards as well?”

“Well it seems the true killer was sending a message, sire.” Gaius said, turning to lead the group towards the cell. Inside Agravaine was lying on the bench, facing them with two gaping, bloody holes where his eyes should be. His hands were broken and bound together by shackles, hanging off the benches side and blood dripped off his finger tips.  The wall above him read, in deep red:

_‘For you’_

Arthur had to actually cover his mouth to prevent anyone from seeing his grin. He looked to Merlin, who was being completely ignored in the corner, and received a full grin from his lover. He certainly did make his turn very impressive.

Uther was screaming orders, Gaius was ringing his hands, but all Arthur could see was the thin frame in the corner. Merlin was biting his thumb and eyeing the body in obvious pleasure, shifting occasionally to prevent anyone except Arthur from seeing his face.

The prince truly would need to do something impressive to top this.

**  
Deep beneath the castle a dragon was sitting, caught between anger and amusement. The boys truly were defying destiny.**

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Vivian tries to move in on Arthur, while Freya tries something with Merlin.  
> They have none of it.


End file.
